


Le début de la descente aux enfers

by LucanaelDelSayan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death Eaters, Drama, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucanaelDelSayan/pseuds/LucanaelDelSayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’intronisation de Severus en tant que Mangemort et en tant qu’espion pour l’ordre du Phénix. Je précise que dans mon idée Lucius est déjà sortit de Poudlard et a tenté à plusieurs reprises de convaincre Severus de rejoindre les Mangemorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le début de la descente aux enfers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m’appartient et je ne touche aucune rémunération sur cette histoire.
> 
> J’apprécierais beaucoup des commentaires sur mon style ou sur ma vision de Severus.

Le début de la descente aux enfers  
L’infirmerie était plongée dans le noir. On n’entendait que la respiration régulière du seul occupant des lieux. Brusquement celui-ci ouvrit les yeux ; Il se redressa lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit, tâtonna sur la tale de chevet et saisit d’une main ferme sa baguette magique. Il sortit du lit et d’un mouvement de poignet s’habilla. D’un autre geste il fit apparaître une illusion de lui dans le lit et rabattit les draps. Sur la pointe des pieds il gagna la porte qu’il entrouvrit. Il se glissa dehors et referma doucement. Se jetant un sort d’Invisibilité il se pressa le plus silencieusement possible le long des couloirs. Il atteignit enfin son but : une statue borgne. Imitant les Maraudeurs qu’il avait vu faire, il murmura la formule et s’engouffra dans le passage secret. Il avança suffisamment loin pour être en dehors des protections du château et transplana.  
Il atterrit devant le gigantesque portail d’un antique manoir et s’avança lentement pour laisser aux enchantements le temps de le reconnaître. Une fois dans l’allée il pressa le pas et bientôt il sonna à la porte ôtant prestement son sort d’Invisibilité. Un elfe de maison vint lui ouvrir et Severus lui ordonna en s’engouffrant dans la demeure :  
« -Préviens Mr Malefoy que Severus Rogue est là et vient lui faire part de sa décision à propos de ce qu’il sait. »

Il patienta durant de longues minutes dans le hall sinistre de la demeure ; enfin il entendit des pas s’approcha. Il vérifia que ses vêtements étaient impeccables, sa respiration normale, son visage impassible et son esprit impénétrable. Un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’année, aux cheveux blonds, habillé avec élégance malgré l’heure indue, entra dans son champ de vision. Il brandissait sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts pour vérifier l’identité de son visiteur et s’assurer que celui-ci ne dissimulait pas une arme quelque part. Severus se soumit à ces tests sans broncher. Le jeune homme blond satisfait abaissa sa baguette et prit la parole d’un ton doucereux :  
« -Severus, je suis ravi de savoir que tu t’es enfin décidé. J’ose espérer que tu as fait le bon choix.

-Je veux servir le maître et je suis venu pour que tu me présentes.

-Bien, allons-y. » Il empoigna Severus et transplana avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un cahot sinistre mis en joue par deux silhouettes masquées. Lucius s’adressa à elles :  
« -J’amène un nouveau au maître. »

Les silhouettes hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent sortir. Severus suivit Lucius le long d’un couloir bordé de cachots d’où sortaient divers gémissements, sanglots, prières dites à mi-voix, ou ricanements de fous. Une odeur d’excréments, de sueur et de peur flottait dans l’air. Le sol était humide et sale, du plafond pendaient des toiles d’araignées et les murs étaient rongés par la mousse. Un rat se faufila le long de Severus et s’engouffra sous la porte d’un cachot. Dans cet endroit les habits luxueux de Lucius semblaient indécents.

Ils atteignirent un escalier et commencèrent à grimper. Lucius précisa :  
« -Seuls ceux qui ont la marque peuvent transplaner ici. Peu importe le rang que tu occupes tu atterris toujours dans le même cachot. Les autres cachots sont occupés par les prisonniers qui attendent que le maître fixe leur sort. Les prisonniers que l’on torture pour les faire parler sont situés dans d’autres geôles. »

Severus mémorisa ces faits, tout comme il avait mémorisé la disposition des lieux qu’ils avaient parcourus.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où se trouvaient de nombreuses silhouettes noires, masquées, semblables à celles qui les avaient accueillis. Elles se tournèrent vers eux et murmurèrent de plus belle. Lucius avançait, hautain, fendant la foule qu’il regardait dédaigneusement. Severus se faufilait dans son sillage mémorisant le nombre de personnes, la taille du couloir et les gargouilles (empestant la magie noir) qui bordaient le couloir. Il essayait de reconnaître les voix des personnes l’entourant et, à défaut, de les enregistrer.

Ils atteignirent une porte massive dont les deux battants en pierre noire étaient ornés d’inscriptions anciennes. De ce que Severus comprenait, il s’agissait de sorts de protection qui englobaient l’endroit et ne pouvaient être activés que par des sacrifices humains. La porte en elle-même était impressionnante mais ce qui se trouvait derrière était tout simplement terrifiant. Une aura noire, dégoulinante de malveillance, monstrueuse, filtrait à travers la porte et rendait insupportable à l’esprit l’ouverture de cette porte.

Lucius ne semblait nullement dérangé et se tourna vers Severus pendant que les battants pivotaient en un grincement sinistre :  
« -Maintenant, à toi de convaincre le maître de t’engager. »

Les silhouettes noires s’engouffrèrent dans le hall et se rangèrent silencieusement le long des côtés. Severus attendit qu’elles soient toutes immobiles puis s’avança lui aussi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres maugréait contre ses Mangemorts pas fichus d‘exécuter correctement ses plans. Ils se faisaient prendre par les Aurors ou s’emportaient et tuaient de précieux otages. Il était obligé de les amener à l’ordre grâce à quelques Doloris à chaque fois. Seul Lucius paraissait prometteur. Intelligent, ambitieux, sans scrupules, il exécutait avec ardeur les ordres mais ne laissait aucune preuve contre lui. Il pourrait faire un excellent bras droit d’ici quelques années. 

Aujourd’hui, il lui menait un nouveau. Peut-être aussi prometteur ? Mais il viendrait sûrement grossir le rang des brutes épaisses et sans cervelles qui constituaient la majorité de ses troupes. 

Pour le moment, le nouveau, un certain Severus Rogue lui avait dit Lucius, s’approchait calmement, sans trembler, le dos droit, fixant son regard devant lui. Il s’arrêta à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s’agenouilla. Voldemort nota pour l’instant un sans faute. Il l’examina tranquillement. Jeune, encore à Poudlard probablement, pas très costaud, pâle, engoncé dans des robes noires. Il paraissait quelconque mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Lucius de lui amener un simple adepte. Intrigué Voldemort voulut fouiller son esprit et se heurta à une barrière. Un Occlumens, intéressant. Il mit toutes ses forces pour essayer d’abattre la barrière mais celle-ci résista, se reconstituant entre chaque assaut. Voldemort se réjouit de ce fait. Lucius lui avait dégotté une perle. Si en plus il avait d’autres cordes à son arc il ferait un second postulant pour le rang de bras droit. Un peu de compétition les obligerait à s’améliorer en permanence. Voldemort se força à revenir sur terre, il fallait tout d’abord qu’il vérifie les compétences et la foi du nouveau.  
« -Présentes-toi » Ordonna-t-il d’une voix sifflante qui trancha brutalement le silence et augmenta la tension.

« -Severus Rogue, en septième année à Poudlard, Serpentard. » Il fit une pause, semblant hésiter puis continua :  
« -Mon père était un Moldu. » A ces mots les Mangemorts se mirent à parler tous en même temps et à crier des insultes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les fit taire :  
« -SILENCE !... Dis-moi donc pourquoi un Sang-Mêlé voudrait exterminer les Moldus ?

-J’ai eut l’occasion de constater la bêtise et l’infériorité des Moldus en vivant avec mon père. » Le ton était hargneux et le mot « père » prononcé avec dégoût. « Je pense que les sorciers doivent diriger ce monde. 

-Bien, mais que peux-tu m’apporter ? Tu n’as pas vraiment l’air doué au combat avec ta carrure. »

L’assistance éclata en rires gras et moqueurs.

« -Je suis plutôt doué en potions de tout genre, surtout les poisons, je maîtrise les Informulés et un peu de magie noire.

-Est-ce là tous les arguments que tu peux me donner ? » Voldemort était déjà largement satisfait mais voulait le faire trembler un peu. Severus demanda, hésitant :  
« -Il y a un poste en particulier que je pense pouvoir occuper…

-Et quel est-il ?

-Espion auprès de l’Ordre du Phénix. »

Voldemort était stupéfait de la présomption de Severus. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de mettre en déroute l’Ordre du Phénix mais celui-ci était formé des meilleurs éléments que Dumbledore avait put rassembler. L’idée d’infiltrer l’Ordre était audacieuse et le fait de connaître les grandes manœuvres de son ennemi permettrait de le contrer.  
« -Explique ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« -Dumbledore pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. Si je me présente à lui en lui disant que je suis devenu Mangemort mais que je le regrette et que j’aimerais espionner votre camp pour l’Ordre, il m’engagera sur le champ. Comme vous avez pu le constater je suis assez bon Occlumens et ainsi je pourrais lui dissimuler ma vraie allégeance.

-Qu’est-ce qui me prouverais ta foi ?

-Je ferais tout ce que vous m’ordonnerez pour vous le prouver. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était enchanté. Si ce gamin réussissait à mettre en œuvre son idée, il pourrait enfin avancer dans ses plans de conquête.  
« -Goyle, amène un des prisonniers en attente. »

Le Mangement s’inclina et sortit. Il revint peu après traînant une loque qui fut autrefois un humain et la jeta au pied du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci ordonna :  
« -Relèves-toi. »

Severus obéit et examina l’homme affalé sur le sol ; roulé en boule, les yeux fermés, il psalmodiait « Ce n’est qu’un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. »

« -Jettes lui le Doloris et ne t’arrêtes pas avant que je te l’ordonne. »

Severus leva sa baguette et la pointant vers l’homme prononça d’une voix froide :  
« -Endoloris. »

L’homme hurla, se convulsant nerveusement sur le sol comme pour essayer d’échapper à la douleur. Il hurlait sans s’arrêter. Du coin de l’œil Severus aperçut l’expression de joie sadique qu’affichait Lucius. Les Mangemorts tendaient le cou pour mieux voir le spectacle tels une foule dans une corrida se repaissant de la souffrance du taureau. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne s’intéressait pas à l’homme mais scrutait le visage de Severus, cherchant une faille. Severus ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion sur son visage et Voldemort, convaincu, lui ordonna d’arrêter. L’homme gémissait, secoué de spasmes, la bave aux lèvres, le regard fou. Agacé par ces bruits Voldemort l’acheva d’un Avada Kedavra machinal et fit signe à un Mangemort de débarrasser le cadavre. Il s’adressa ensuite à Severus :  
« -Tu m’as persuadé de ta foi. Je t’accorde donc le rang de Mangemort et la mission d’infiltrer l’Ordre du Phénix, veille à ne pas me décevoir. » La menace fit frissonner certains Mangemorts qui ne se rappelaient que trop bien ce qu’infligeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ceux qui le décevaient.

« -Tends-moi ton bras gauche. » Voldemort dénuda le bras et appuya sa baguette sur la peau. Il prononça une formule en fourchelangue et Severus, malgré tout son sang-froid, dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Enfin Voldemort lâcha le bras de Severus. La célèbre marque des Mangemorts s’étalait noire sur la peau blafarde de Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’adressa à l’assemblée :  
« -Nous comptons désormais parmi nous un nouveau membre, Severus Rogue, qui va nous permettre de lutter plus efficacement contre l’Ordre du Phénix. » Se tournant vers le concerné il lui ordonna :  
« -Rends-toi auprès de Dumbledore et joue ton rôle. »

Severus s’inclina et transplana.

Mme Pomfresh fut réveillée par un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir suivit par le claquement de la porte brutalement ouverte. Se levant et s’habillant précipitamment elle sortit de ses appartements se demandant quelle pouvait être l’urgence. Sans doute encore un affrontement Gryffondor/Serpentard.

Elle fronça les sourcils. L’infirmerie était plongée dans le noir. Suspectant une blague des Maraudeurs, elle alluma d’un coup de baguette toutes les lampes et fit le tour des lits, inspectant minutieusement chacun d’eux. Elle ne remarqua rien d’anormal et se dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Après tout l’animosité entre les Maraudeurs et Mr. Rogue était connue de tout Poudlard. Elle espérait que les Maraudeurs n’avaient pas joués de mauvais tour à Mr. Rogue ; il se retrouvait déjà à l’infirmerie par leur faute. 

Elle entrouvrit les rideaux et se figea. Le lit était vide alors qu’il y a une heure, lors de sa ronde, elle avait aperçut Mr. Rogue profondément endormi. Pompom nageait en plein brouillard, incapable de trouver une explication à la disparition de son patient.

Un bruit d’eau qui coule attira son attention et elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain mise à disposition des patients. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte et une respiration saccadée se faisait entendre. Elle poussa la porte et découvrit Severus Rogue en train de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac, encore plus pâle que d’habitude, couvert de sueur, tremblant tellement que ses jambes pouvaient à peine le supporter, les mains crispées sur le rebord du lavabo. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers l’élève visiblement en état de choc et voulut le porter jusqu’à son lit ; mais Severus la repoussa et lui dit :  
« -Dumbledore… Allez chercher Dumbledore… Il faut que je lui parle. » 

Alarmée par la voix presque hystérique de Severus, elle se rua hors de l’infirmerie et se cogna contre le directeur qui arrivait suivi par son adjointe. Albus empêcha Pompom de tomber et lui déclara d’un ton grave :  
« -Je suis au courant, Pompom. Je vais avoir une discussion avec Mr. Rogue dans mon bureau. Vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. »

Il la poussa d’autorité vers ses appartements et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Severus sortit de la salle de bain, débarbouillé et un peu moins flageolant.

« -Vous pourrez marcher jusqu’à mon bureau, Mr. Rogue ? »

Severus acquiesça et le directeur lui fit signe de passer devant. Ils marchèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu’au bureau. Mc Gonagall referma la porte et Dumbledore s’assit dans son fauteuil.  
« -Asseyez-vous, Mr. Rogue. Vous devez savoir que les protections du château m’ont averti de la présence d’un élève Mangemort dont j’ai pu obtenir le nom. A mon grand étonnement il s’agit de vous. J’aimerais que vous me racontiez ce que vous avez fait cette nuit. »

Durant plus d’une heure Severus narra ce qu’il avait vécu essayant d’être le plus précis possible. Quand il décrivit le moment où il avait torturé, il fixa Dumbledore dans les yeux et réussit à éviter à sa voix de vaciller. Néanmoins ses mains tremblaient et il dut s’enfoncer les ongles pour les en empêcher.

A aucun instant Dumbledore ne l’interrompit. Il se contentait d’écouter, réservant son jugement pour plus tard. Quand Severus se fut tut, Dumbledore ferma les yeux et soupira. Il regarda le jeune homme les yeux emplis de tristesse et lui demanda :  
« -Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-C’est ma manière à moi de me rendre utile dans cette guerre. » Répondit Severus.

Minerva intervint, accusatrice :  
« -De quel côté êtes-vous ?

-Du bon, je l’espère. »

Minerva voulut lui demander des précisions mais Albus l’en empêcha.

-Bien, je vous crois. Vous faîtes désormais parti de l’Ordre du Phénix en tant qu’espion. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. »

Severus sorti, Minerva questionna le directeur :  
« -Enfin, Albus, comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu’il est dans notre camp. Il a tout de même torturé un homme à 17 ans.

-Oui… hélas je crois qu’il devra faire bien pire. Il a choisi un chemin difficile.

-Albus ! Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

-Voudriez-vous un peu de thé au citron, Minerva ? »

Fin


End file.
